


took the words right out of my mouth

by FableButt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gun Violence, I'm Going to Hell, IM/Texting Fic fusion, M/M, Non-Human Puberty, Racism Against Non-Human Species, Secrets, Sexual Content, friends to lovers to ?????, long distance friendships, so.... a texting fic that isn't actually a texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FableButt/pseuds/FableButt
Summary: Lance has been talking to his online friend Keith for years.  Things start getting strange as he plans to finally go visit his favorite desert dwelling weirdo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A romantic fic just in time for Valentine's Day (ʘ‿ʘ✿)
> 
> I wrote as part of an exercise on dialogue, which I feel is one of my weak points. I didn't want to do a 100% texting fic tho, so I settled for one in part.
> 
> This AU, which is not the most original in the most basic descriptors, is one I've been working on for a long time with my fiance for our OCs. See if you can spot the random ones I've sprinkled in the fic for flavor! Lol
> 
> Edit: ao3 fucked with my formatting some, so I had to come in and edit manually where the line breaks were at. I hadn't noticed at first they weren't in place.
> 
> Edit 2: this is a soft warning/reminder that the ending of this fic is _reader interpreted_. It is opened ended to give you the freedom of the ending you desire it to have.

**TattleTailor69:** quick fmk mothman/nessie/shrek

 **RealCryptid:** Lance wth its like 4 am  
**RealCryptid:** I was sleeping you fuck  
**RealCryptid:** f nessie m mothman k shrek

 **TattleTailor69:** first off: idc  
**TattleTailor69:** second: isnt nessie like a non intelligent animal like creature so basically youre into beastiality

 **RealCryptid:** you're the one who asked the question!!!  
**RealCryptid:** you have a mermaid fetish so you like fish vagina so stfu  
**RealCryptid:** and I don't wanna even see 'oh but they're actually smart like people keith'  
**RealCryptid:** cause even if they are the vagina is on the fish part of the tail not the human so at least I'm not a fish fucker

 **TattleTailor69:** you got me there  
**TattleTailor69:** but go tf back 2 sleep I didnt mean to wake you up lmao  
**TattleTailor69:** im surprised your ass was even in bed  
**TattleTailor69:** usually youre up posting on that stupid forum and jacking off over blurry pictures of aliens n shit

 **RealCryptid:** I don't jack off on alien pictures  
**RealCryptid:** gdi now I  
**RealCryptid:** I'm going back to sleep Lance night

The green ball next to Keith's username went dark, making the picture of the motorbike he had as an icon fade to grays. Lance leaned back in his computer chair, sighing. Well, there went his Friday night. He had eagerly waited for work to be over so he could bother Keith all night like he usually did, but then the asshole chooses to sleep at a semi-regular time. Go figure.

It's dark in his room. Late, but not as late as it was for Keith. The "3:04 AM" in the corner of his computer screen stared back mockingly. The diner rush had been hell today, bad enough that he got home a lot later than his usual 2 AM. Maybe if he had gotten home earlier Keith would still be up?

Even if Lance was disappointed he didn't want to go to bed yet. He clicked off the Voltron Messenger they used and opened a borwser tab. The default 'News' section was lit up about some incident that had happened earlier that day. Something about a Wolf being arrested for eating someone or something. Lance skipped over it and typed in the address to his favorite dirty website. A quick glance to make sure his bedroom door was locked, then he was preemtevily tugging his pajama pants down. He had time to kill and needed to tire himself out, he reasoned.

* * *

  
**shiftyborb** has remaned this conversation to " ** _monster dong_** "

**TattleTailor69:** pidge what the fuck

 **shiftyborb:** i thought that would get your attention  
**shiftyborb:** been spamming this for like twenty minutes  
**shiftyborb:** its 1 pm on a saturday where the fuck is everyone

 **TattleTailor69:** sleeping  
**TattleTailor69:** also fuck you its 11 am for me you shit

 **shiftyborb:** stfu you're always awake by now don't even act like that  
**shiftyborb:** wheres keith and hunk at

 **JustHunky:** Busy  
**JustHunky:** With mom

 **shiftyborb:** o sorry  
**shiftyborb:** keith???  
**shiftyborb:** come online and fight me you fuck

 **TattleTailor69:** he was in bed super early last night  
**TattleTailor69:** maybe hes sick?  
**TattleTailor69:** or maybe the aliens finally visited and hes on the mothership being happily probed rn

 **RealCryptid:** awake  
**RealCryptid:** wth Lance i'm not even fucking online and you're trying to drag me  
**RealCryptid:** fuck you

 **TattleTailor69:** its what you get for living in the middle of nowhere

 **shiftyborb:** children stfu i have business  
**shiftyborb:** so are we still all on for trying to meet up next week?  
**shiftyborb:** i'm still trying to convince my mom you're not a bunch of murderers i've met online

 **TattleTailor69:** keith probably is

 **RealCryptid:** fuck off  
**RealCryptid:** i've never killed anyone

 **TattleTailor69:** how do we know tho hmmmmm????  
**TattleTailor69:** i bet you lure innocent teenagers out to your shack and kill them  
**TattleTailor69:** and then you eat their tasty taasy organs

  
**TattleTailor69** has remaned this conversation to " ** _keith is into murder vore_** "

**shiftyborb:** sigh

 **JustHunky:** Okay I'm here.  
**JustHunky:** Um???

 **shiftyborb:** same  
**shiftyborb:** i hope when we meet up next week you two fuck so i won't have to deal with all this sexual tension

 **JustHunky:** Lmao. Yeah, right? It's the Worst.

 **TattleTailor69:** fucking rude???  
**TattleTailor69:** hunk why aren't you on my side???  
**TattleTailor69:** why would i fuck keith???

 **RealCryptid:** hey fuck you Lance i'm a real catch

 **shiftyborb:** uploaded - checkthesereceiptslance.png

Lance's blood ran cold when he saw what Pidge had uploaded. That fucking sneak. That asshole. He would never forgive them. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly logged out and turned his notifications off. His phone was then shoved in his pocket, away from prying eyes. A few people were already staring because of how red his face had become.

The bus lurched to a halt and Lance sank deeper into his seat. It wasn't crowded today, thank god, and Lance hadn't had to pick up very many groceries from the store. Even thought he was eighteen and fresh out of high school, Lance still lived under his parent's roof for now. If he wanted to make this trip to see Keith work, he had to be extra helpful around the house so his mom would give him a ride to the greyhound station.

At least, he had been. Pidge had probably just ruined everything. After years of talking, Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't harboring something like a crush on Keith. Maybe a small one. Even if they had never met in person, the two of them had gone from gangly and awkward preteens together to who they were today.

The picture in question that Pidge had shared was him freaking out over the rare selfie that Keith had shared a few weeks ago. In the image he was looking sweaty and windswept, sitting on the seat of his motorcycle with nothing but cracked red dirt for miles. Keith's grin and eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunset. The best part was that the already sinfully tight black t-shirt that Keith was wearing had ridden up, showing off a bare strip of hard pecs that Lance just wanted to lick clean.

Hunk had been offline at the time and he couldn't contain himself over it, so Lance had messaged Pidge to scream about how hot that Keith was. Looks like that had come back to bite him in the ass. He liked Pidge, but they were a crafty asshole and he should have known better than to trust them with such sensative information. He would have to chalk that up to a life lesson learned.

Lance's phone dinged so he glanced down. A concerned text from Hunk was on the screen, asking if he was okay. He really wasn't, embarrassment and betrayal and shame were ringing through his guts. Still, he unlocked his phone and pulled up the text to reply. The bus lurched to a halt, stopping to pick up a few people.

"Your kind shouldn't be on here." Lance paused and put his phone back in his pocket, head snapping up at the sound of anger in someone's voice. It quieted on the bus to where you could hear a pin drop. Lance zoned in on a middle-aged man, snarling and looking down his nose at a young woman who was trying to find a seat. The young woman looked hurt and confused, and Lance was pretty sure he knew her. She was an underclassmen when he graduated, maybe fifteen or sixteen.

"W-what?" The young woman, maybe her name was Cindy, shrank some and pulled her purse closer to her chest. The flash of sharp teeth and clawed nails showed for a second, inhuman eyes flicking around the bus. Cindy, if that was really her name, was a Wolf. It was pretty easy to tell. Lance had always known. Hadn't ever really been bothered by it in school, but....

"You fucking heard me, cunt. Get your slobbering ass off this bus before you go primal and kill us all!" Cindy flinched and started to blink back a few tears. From what Lance could vaguely remember, she was pretty shy and meek. He glanced around the bus, seeing people avoiding looking at the scene so they didn't have to get involved. A few of them 'stealthily' had their phones out to record it. Something angry bubbled in Lance's gut and he stood up.

"Hey, Cin!" Plastering a bright and faked smile on his face, Lance jumped from his seat with his hand raised to wave. He had been sitting on his own so he didn't have to push past anyone as he scrambled out of the seat. Unceremoniously he pushed past the angry man and draped his arm over Cindy's shoulder, pulling her a little closer to his side and away from the man so his own body was between the two of them. "I haven't seen you since summer break started! How you been?"

"H-huh?" Cindy blinked up at him, confused, but allowed herself to be gently led down and towards where Lance had been sitting. Face pinched, she looked between the still enraged stranger and Lance. "O-oh, uh.... I've been... okay?"

"That's good, that's good! How has your mom been? She still making those bomb cookies for bake sales?" Lance eased her into the seat by the window, then sat down in the one by the walkway himself. He turned so his back was mostly blocking the walk.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" The man had followed and was behind him, but Lance didn't turn to pay him any attention. He saw Cindy glance up, scared, so he waved his hand to draw her attention back to him when she hesitated to answer. He kept his voice raised loud, but nonthreatening.

"Like, I'm still not sure what she put in those, man. They were, like, super amazing and moist? And I'm a slut for chocolate chip cookies all the way, but those were the best I think I've ever had, ya know?" Continuing, Lance saw when something like realization clicked in Cindy's eyes. Giving a fragile and timid smile, she answered.

"O-oh... um.... it's just a normal recipe..... I could probably ask her to give it to you if you wanted.... Lance?" Yes, good, so she did know him. At least a little. The man behind them made a frustrated noise and slapped the seat by his head.

"You fuckers think you're so damned funny! I'll be laughing all the way to the damned bank when you're ripped in two by a god damned werewolf, you cheeky shit!" Lance held his breath and watched out of the corner of his eye as the man shoved past the few standing passengers on the bus before exiting. He was still ranting and yelling when the bus finally started and pulled from the stop. Lance let out a nervous laugh and sat back in his seat.

"Man, what an asshole. You okay?"

"Um, yeah.... thank you. You didn't have to do that for me." Cindy seemed to relax too and gave a timid smile to Lance.

He ended up being an hour late for dinner, but Lance rode the bus all the way to Cindy's stop before he went home. His crisis with Keith and the group chat was all but forgotten by the time he finished getting chewed out by his mom for being late, and then hugged and praised for what he did after he told his family what happened.

* * *

**TattleTailor69:** ye it was like kind of scray but she was totally thankful after  
**TattleTailor69:** really warmed my heart  
**TattleTailor69:** and her mom did give the recipe man!!!

 **JustHunky:** That's really cool, man. I'm glad you were there to help out.  
**JustHunky:** When you just left the chat like that, Pidge freaked and thought you were mad at them. Keith went offline too.

 **TattleTailor69:** haha yeah....  
**TattleTailor69:** i mean i kind of was  
**TattleTailor69:** i left cause of the whole picture not cause of what happened on the bus  
**TattleTailor69:** and im still kind of worried keith hates me or something now?  
**TattleTailor69:** you havent talked to him have you

Lance chewed his lip, waiting for Hunk to reply. They had been best friends for years, so he knew that Hunk would try to make him feel better but also wouldn't coddle him. It was a shame that he had moved last year, so they couldn't finish out school together. He was just a few hours away but they still didn't get to see each other than often. He was grateful for modern technology so he could keep up with his friend, even if it was only through text.

 **JustHunky:** Well, not really?  
**JustHunky:** He messaged me asking if you were okay.  
**JustHunky:** But then he didn't say much when I asked if _he_ was okay.

 **TattleTailor69:** nah i get it  
**TattleTailor69:** like its rly weird to have that kind of thing like  
**TattleTailor69:** put on you  
**TattleTailor69:** maybe i should just avoid him 4 a few days

 **JustHunky:** No. That's a very bad idea, Lance.  
**JustHunky:** It's awkward and weird, and Pidge shouldn't have done it, but they honestly thought you guys were dating?  
**JustHunky:** Just talk to him, man. You two have been dancing around each other for like two years.  
**JustHunky:** Even if nothing comes of it you can still be friends.

 **TattleTailor69:** i guess

 **JustHunky:** Promise me, okay? Promise you'll talk to him?  
**JustHunky:** I gotta go. Mom's taking me to another march tomorrow. Night.

 **TattleTailor69:** promise  
**TattleTailor69:** night man

Groaning, Lance leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. Hunk's icon faded to gray as he went offline, leaving Lance with little to do. Pidge had gone to bed earlier since they were younger and still had a curfew, and now Hunk was offline too.

Usually Lance would talk to Keith for the rest of the night, but now he wasn't so sure. The motorcycle icon stared back at him, bright red and shiny as if it mocked him. Keith was online, and so was Lance, so why couldn't he just... man up? Before he could talk himself out of it, Lance clicked on Keith's contact and pulled up the chat with him. He stared at the conversation from last night, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He had gotten this far but..... now what?

He ended up clicking away, going to Facebook and getting lost between bad political memes and pictures of his little cousins. He couldn't really pay much attention to it, thoughts elsewhere, even when one of his mildly racist distant cousins posted something about how the werewolves just needed all locked up. Lance was working on blocking his posts when Voltron pinged and flashed from his toolbar.

 **RealCryptid:** hey

Ah, shit. Lance froze as he stared at the one little word. He found himself faced with a few options. One, he could reply and act like nothing happened. That would be weird, and Lance knew from experience it would end up festering until they kind of.... drifted apart. Lance knew himself to know he would.

Two, he could ignore the message and go back to blocking assholes on Facebook, or maybe even just go to bed and fuck around playing Bravely Second or something. He hadn't beaten it yet cause he was obsessing with the bestiary instead of moving the plot forward.

Or....

Three, Lance could actually deal with this like he had promised Hunk. Even if it ended in heartbreak at least they could move past this with minimal conflict. Maybe they would even end up better friends for it or something like that? He didn't know. There wasn't much hope that Keith would feel the same way, but....

 **TattleTailor69:** hey

Lance swallowed as he watched the little pencil show up at the bottom, showing that Keith was writing. It stopped, gone for a good ten seconds, then the eraser showed, then the pencil again before:

 **RealCryptid:** you alright?

 **TattleTailor69:** yeah  
**TattleTailor69:** you?

 **RealCryptid:** i'm fine

Conversation stopped. Lance swallowed hard. Might as well bite the bullet.

 **TattleTailor69:** sorry

It was sent right as he received:

 **RealCryptid:** do you really think I'm hot?

Lance's stomach soured some and he felt embarrassment run cold down his back. Of course. Keith had about as much tact as a housefly, so why had he expected this to go any differently. Groaning some, Lance swallowed. His tongue felt dry and thick in his mouth from all this. He... hated it. Dread burned somewhere in his chest, heart breaking itself slowly in preperation for what was to come.

 **TattleTailor69:** yeah  
**TattleTailor69:** sorry  
**TattleTailor69:** i know its probably weird  
**TattleTailor69:** you dont have to like  
**TattleTailor69:** idk but dont worry about it

 **RealCryptid:** no no! I mean, uh  
**RealCryptid:** I feel the same  
**RealCryptid:** like, not about myself but, uh  
**RealCryptid:** you  
**RealCryptid:** you're really cute

Lance stared at the words hard, something just not.... connecting in his brain. Keith thought he was cute? That was impossible. This had to be some sick fantasy his mind was creating for him. So he pinched his arm, but he was still just staring at those words, and slowly realization was dawning on him.

Keith felt the same.

At least... Lance thought he did. He hoped he did. Maybe this could... no, he didn't need to get ahead of himself. All they had established was they thought the other was attractive. No jumping the gun.

 **TattleTailor69:** oh  
**TattleTailor69:** okay  
**TattleTailor69:** youre not weirded out?

 **RealCryptid:** of course not  
**RealCryptid:** you're a good guy Lance  
**RealCryptid:** and, like, I would be lying if I said  
**RealCryptid:** I hadn't been kind of hardcore crushing on you for a while?  
**RealCryptid:** Even if you're a terrible troll who makes fun of my hobbies and wants me to fuck Nessie for some reason.

 **TattleTailor69:** wow keith  
**TattleTailor69:** way 2 ruin this beautiful moment between us  
**TattleTailor69:** but ive kind of  
**TattleTailor69:** been crushing on u for forever too so  
**TattleTailor69:** i guess pidge and hunk were right about the whole sexual tension thing huh?

 **RealCryptid:** stfu  
**RealCryptid:** but yeah  
**RealCryptid:** so like..... when you come to visit.....  
**RealCryptid:** maybe we could, like, sneak off and... hold hands or something?

 **TattleTailor69:** ????!!!!!?????!?!?!?

 **RealCryptid:** what

 **TattleTailor69:** holds hands????  
**TattleTailor69:** that is literally  
**TattleTailor69:** fuck you keith stop being so fucking cute  
**TattleTailor69:** when we get alone time you wanna _hold hands_ how fucking sweet is that???  
**TattleTailor69:** thats illegal???

 **RealCryptid:** oh my god  
**RealCryptid:** shut your fuck  
**RealCryptid:** I didn't wanna be like.... forward or something  
**RealCryptid:** make assumptions like SOMEONE here would

 **TattleTailor69:** oh haha  
**TattleTailor69:** so what do u RLY wanna do then mister hand holder  
**TattleTailor69:** huh what tell me

 **RealCryptid:** just because I have some decency and you're being mean to me  
**RealCryptid:** I didn't wanna freak you out by telling you how much I wanna back you into a corner and tongue fuck your mouth  
**RealCryptid:** way to go, Lance

 **TattleTailor69:** o

 _Oh_.

Lance didn't realize he was blushing until he felt the spike lust sharp and hot in his stomach. It leeched out slowly, the want melting through his limbs syrup slow and just as sweet. Fuck. So. That was kind of hot. Lance closed his eyes and let himself indulge in the thought. Those smokey gray eyes shining almost purple in the low light and filled with dark need. The feel of a wall, smooth and cool against his back. It was hot in the desert, right? Maybe that would even feel good. Then the overbearing heat of Keith's body baring down on him, closer and closer until he could smell the musk of another person.... he shivered. Holy shit. He was in deep.

 **RealCryptid:** did I break you?

 **TattleTailor69:** maybe a little

 **RealCryptid:** was that too much?

 **TattleTailor69:** fuck you  
**TattleTailor69:** no  
**TattleTailor69:** it was perfect  
**TattleTailor69:** holy shit keith

 **RealCryptid:** can I just say that  
**RealCryptid:** I hope that's not.... all?  
**RealCryptid:** I kind of really am into you, Lance  
**RealCryptid:** I don't just want physical stuff  
**RealCryptid:** but I can understand if that's too much

 **TattleTailor69:** are you asking me out  
**TattleTailor69:** oh my god  
**TattleTailor69:** is this a joke???

 **RealCryptid:** what?

 **TattleTailor69:** who tf are you and what did you do with keith???  
**TattleTailor69:** you cant be my stupid cryptid fucking desert hermit?  
**TattleTailor69:** youre too fucking smooth???

 **RealCryptid:** I mean  
**RealCryptid:** I can stop

 **TattleTailor69:** please dont  
**TattleTailor69:** fuck keith  
**TattleTailor69:** i kind of messaged back expecting you to not feel the same???  
**TattleTailor69:** like i was ready to put my pants back on and walk to the corner store for some ice cream so i could listen to sad music all night  
**TattleTailor69:** i feel the same you fucking idiot  
**TattleTailor69:** does this mean were boyfriends now???  
**TattleTailor69:** is that too fast i dont know???

 **RealCryptid:** oh okay sorry  
**RealCryptid:** uh  
**RealCryptid:** I guess?  
**RealCryptid:** do you want to be boyfriends?

 **TattleTailor69:** yes

 **RealCryptid:** then we're boyfriends, I think

 **TattleTailor69:** nice  
**TattleTailor69:** great  
**TattleTailor69:** can i make it facebook official

 **RealCryptid:** if you really want

 **TattleTailor69:** fuck yes  
**TattleTailor69:** now  
**TattleTailor69:** tell me what else u wanna do 2 me....

* * *

  
**TattleTailor69** has remaned this conversation to " ** _klance is canon_** "

**JustHunky:** Woah really???  
 **JustHunky:** Congrats, guys. c:

 **TattleTailor69:** u fukin know it hunkie bear  
**TattleTailor69:** got myself a filthy desert bf  
**TattleTailor69:** gunna go smonch him

 **RealCryptid:** why klance  
**RealCryptid:** it's just your name with a k in front of it  
**RealCryptid:** leith would be a way better name

 **TattleTailor69:** shut your fuck

 **shiftyborb:** so you two are really dating now?  
**shiftyborb:** you're sure everything is cool, Lance?

 **TattleTailor69:** yeah ur fine pidge  
**TattleTailor69:** i got a hot bf out of it so its gucci

 **shiftyborb:** don't ever say that Again.

 **JustHunky:** I'm glad everything worked out.  
**JustHunky:** This will make the visit out to Keith's place a lot better!

 **shiftyborb:** says you.  
**shiftyborb:** I bet we'll get out there and they run off into the desert to fuck or something.

 **TattleTailor69:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **JustHunky:** Lance.

 **RealCryptid:** Lance I'm not putting anything inside of you anywhere around Pidge  
**RealCryptid:** we're probably already on a watch list just talking about it around them now

 **shiftyborb:** god I hope so.

 **JustHunky:** Okay. Changing the subject.  
**JustHunky:** Who wants to see pictures of the march me and mom are in right now?  
**JustHunky:** We met a lot of really nice and supportive people!

 **TattleTailor69:** um????? why????? do you even????? have to ask????  
**TattleTailor69:** show us that sunshine face already?????

 **JustHunky** uploaded album - MarchPics

 **TattleTailor69:** oh no look how adorable u r!!!!  
**TattleTailor69:** keith were breaking up i love hunk far more than i could ever love u

 **RealCryptid:** that's fair  
**RealCryptid:** he is a pure angel and any of us would be blessed to date him

 **shiftyborb:** hey is that your mom? tell her I said hi!

 **JustHunky:** Yeah! She says 'Hey' back to you all!

 **TattleTailor69:** oh my god are your canines finally coming in???  
**TattleTailor69:** they look so good!

 **JustHunky:** You don't think they look weird?  
**JustHunky:** They started coming in a few months ago.  
**JustHunky:** I kind of lisp sometimes cause I'm not used to them yet but it's getting better.

 **RealCryptid:** nah they're cool  
**RealCryptid:** they look nice

 **JustHunky:** That's a relief. c:  
**JustHunky:** Hey, I think something's going on. I'll be back later, okay?

 **TattleTailor69:** c u hunk b safe xoxoxoxoxoxo

Conversation lapsed into normal after that. Lance was still buzzing from last night, that Keith was his _boyfriend_ now. It made him feel all warm inside when he thought about it. Plus, it was just a few more days and he would be seeing Keith in person. Anxiety built in his gut at the thought. Would Keith still like him in person? What if his pictures made him out to look better than what he did in real life? Would Keith still want him?

 **shiftyborb:** oh my god, guys  
**shiftyborb** has sent a link

All of Lance's calm and good mood was shattered when he clicked on the link. It was a breaking news article, that just twenty minutes ago someone had tried to shoot up one of the peaceful Werewolf Rally. Not just any rally, but the one that Hunk had been at with his mom. Fear seized his heart. Hunk had left about the time it had apprently started. He hadn't said anything in the chat since. Panicing, he snatched up his phone and dialed Hunk's cell.

At least three dead and a more than a dozen injured.

It rang six times before it picked up, but not to Hunk's voice. Lance knew it, it was his mom, and she sounded like she was sobbing softly even as she answered.

"H-hello?"

"Oh my god, Mrs. Garrett, are you and Hunk okay?!" There was sniffle from the other line, a soft sob.

"N-no! Hunk is.... My baby's....." Lance's blood ran cold. She made a choked noise and he felt himself start to tear up. Fear was creeping into his mind, was Hunk one of those three? God, he didn't know what he would do if it was. He suddenly felt so guilty, that while Hunk was suffering he was sitting here grinning like an idiot. It was stupid, Lance knew he wouldn't have been able to do anything even if he had known, but he still felt terrible.

"Mrs. Garrett?" His voice was small. She took a deep, shaking breath.

"He's getting surgery right now. They got him in the left leg."

"Fuck." It's hissed between his teeth. Still, a sense of sick relief washed through him. Hunk's not dead. He's not good, but he's not dead. Lance didn't realize his fingers were trembling until he almost dropped his phone. "What hospital? Where at?" It was just past one. Hunk hadn't been that far away, only a few hours. He could call into work, maybe see if his mom would drive him to visit. Already he was up and pulling on a hoodie.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM." Lance pulled the phone away from his mouth to yell as he practically tumbled down the stairs.

* * *

Some model was on tv. Lance watched absently, chewing on his nails. A habit he thought he had broken himself when he was twelve, with nasty coffee grounds and pickle juice. Instead, he nipped at his once perfectly manicured finger to rip off bits with his teeth. Hunk was in the bed next to him, asleep in the sterile environment. The monitor beeped a slow and easy rhythm.

His mom was out in the hallway, or somewhere, with Hunk's mom. They had been friends as long as Lance and Hunk had been. His mom needed to be there for the other woman as much as he needed to be there for his best friend.

But, that model. Lance knew him, cause he was famous or something? Weren't most models famous? But this guy was more famous, cause he had caused some big stir. He was a wolf, bulky with muscles for days and short, curly blond hair. If you didnt' know to look you might not see how his teeth were sharper, how even if his nails were filed down carefully they were meant for ripping and clawing. He was on some talk show and dressed to the nines, recap videos of the shooting playing out behind him occasionally.

"These kind of incidents are why my people were so afraid to come out of hiding eight years ago. It's why we keep ourselves separated when we can." The blond guy said on screen, but Lance only noted it in the back of his mind, cause he was numb at the moment. He bit into the quick of his nail and only flinched a little before dragging his tongue over the blood building up there. He moved on to the next finger.

"With all due respect, Mr. Trric, what happened was very frightening for the whole populace. When you Wolves 'came out' all that time ago, nothing like what happened to the Barnet boy was mentioned." Some uppity blond lady was on the screen, too. It was split between the model, the blond woman, and the newscaster. Lance didn't like the blond woman. She had been talking like.... like what happened to Hunk was the right thing.

"With all due _respect_ , Miss June," The model held up a hand, pausing what more she had to say. Thinly veiled disgust was evident in his tone and on his face. "One of the reasons that my species 'came out', as you put it, in the first place was because we were worried about our children. Our halfling children, just like the Bruna girl. It's not safe to have anyone of Werewolf heritage raised by humans who don't understand our biology. What happened was a tragety, but if the foster care system would put in the regulations we've been _fighting_ for for years, it wouldn't have happened at all."

"So, are you saying that the Bruna family didn't care about her? That they were _abusing_ her in some way, Mr. Trric?" The snotty woman shot back, something like a smirk on her face.

"Of course not." That model had a lot more restraint than Lance himself had. He would have probably gotten angry and stormed out by now or something. He was proud of the guy for shutting this bitch down. "I'm sure the Bruna family loved Mylissa like their own, but they doesn't change that they didn't know about or how to deal with her natural impulse. The reports said that the signs were there for weeks before that she was about to go into her first heat, they just didn't _know_. She was sleeping a lot more, more irritable, that kind of thing. This could have been prevented."

"Mr. Trric," The journalist called back the conversation to herself, cutting off some remark the blond woman was about to start in on. "How would changes in the foster care system prevent something like this from happening again? You said this was a 'natural impulse'."

"Thank you for asking, Linda." He nodded to the journalist before continuing. "Mylissa was a halfling, and she was adopted by the Bruna's when she was very young. Halflings aren't like full Wolves. They don't have the claws and teeth and eyes until much, much later in life. What we want is for the foster care system to do blood tests on children that come into their care, to know if they're part Wolf or not. Then, if they are, put that child either with a Werewolf family or humans who have completed a special class over Werewolf care. What happened was natural, but Mylissa didn't need to be around anyone with what she was going through."

The blond woman slammed her hands down on the desk, drawing attention back to herself.

"She _ate_ her boyfriend, Trric! There isn't anything right or natural about that! The only thing left of that boy was his bones and a few toes!"

It devolved into arguing and the three trying to yell and talk over each other at that. Lance glanced back at Hunk before turning off the tv. He couldn't bare to watch anymore of that. Yeah, Lance had kind of knew what happened... who didn't? It's part of why Hunk had been marching so much, you know? To prevent the violence that had come up after the news of the Mylissa Bruna Incident, as the news was calling it. But it just seemed.... too real now. Hunk was a halfling Wolf and he didn't have a mean bone in his body. Would he really... go feral?

Had Hunk already went feral at some point?

No, Lance was just being stupid. He had known Hunk every since he was still in diapers. Hunk would be fine. Moving his poor hand away from his mouth, Lance wiped the spit on his pants before he took out his phone and pulled up Keith's contact. Pidge was in bed again already.

 **TattleTailor69:** you up

 **RealCryptid:** yeah  
**RealCryptid:** how is he?

 **TattleTailor69:** still asleep  
**TattleTailor69:** doctor said he might b for a few days  
**TattleTailor69:** the anesthesia works weird on wolves  
**TattleTailor69:** but hell be okay when he wakes up

 **RealCryptid:** that's good  
**RealCryptid:** what about you?

 **TattleTailor69:** what about me

 **RealCryptid:** are you holding up?  
**RealCryptid:** Hunk's your best friend and he got shot

 **TattleTailor69:** im okay i think  
**TattleTailor69:** it just doesnt feel real?  
**TattleTailor69:** like how could anyone want to shoot hunk just because hes half wolf  
**TattleTailor69:** that doesnt mean anything  
**TattleTailor69:** hes still just hunk

 **RealCryptid:** Hunk's always been the nicest one in the chat  
**RealCryptid:** he's the only one who won't roast you too bad when you're being an idiot

 **TattleTailor69:** haha gee thanks  
**TattleTailor69:** but yeah hes pretty great  
**TattleTailor69:** i just want him to be okay you know?

 **RealCryptid:** yeah I get it  
**RealCryptid:** I do too  
**RealCryptid:** I know it's early but I think I might lay down  
**RealCryptid:** I've been super tired the last few days

 **TattleTailor69:** go get some sleep babe  
**TattleTailor69:** night  <3

 **RealCryptid:** aw  
**RealCryptid:** night

 **RealCryptid:** <3

* * *

  
**JustHunky** has remaned this conversation to " ** _Some More Sir_** "

**JustHunky:** This hospital just really doesn't understand portion size.  
 **JustHunky:** I'm a growing boy and I need more food than what they're giving me.

 **TattleTailor69:** hunk  <33333333  
**TattleTailor69:** my sweet sunshine ball of love youre awake  <3333333

 **JustHunky:** Lol Yeah.  
**JustHunky:** I did a little bit ago but mom was helping me clean up.  
**JustHunky:** She said you came and sat by my side like all night?  
**JustHunky:** That's so sweet.

 **TattleTailor69:** ofc i did  
**TattleTailor69:** when i heard the news how could i stay away from my bff in trouble????

 **JustHunky:** Bro.  <3

 **TattleTailor69:** bro  <3

 **shiftyborb:** gay

 **RealCryptid:** gay

 **TattleTailor69:** stfu ur both just jelaous of what we have

 **RealCryptid:** I'm your boyfriend

 **TattleTailor69:** and i love hunk more than u tyvm

 **shiftyborb:** so what ur saying is..... u love keith?

 **RealCryptid:** aw babe that's so sweet

 **TattleTailor69:** dont twist my words!!!!!!

 **JustHunky:** So now you're saying..... you don't love Keith? Harsh. :c

 **RealCryptid:** :,(

 **TattleTailor69:** hey!!! not you too hunk you cant betray me like this!!!!

 **JustHunky:** Hey, as long as everyone is here, I have some bad news.  
**JustHunky:** Becuase of what happened, I won't be able to make it this weekend to visit Keith.  
**JustHunky:** Sorry. :(

 **shiftyborb:** if hunk isn't going, i probably can't go. she was only thinking about it since he's the only one of you guys she's met in person.

 **RealCryptid:** don't worry about it, you two  
**RealCryptid:** we can always reschedule  
**RealCryptid:** not like I'm going anywhere

 **TattleTailor69:** i already bought my bus ticket and i dont think i can get a refund :c

 **JustHunky:** Aw man. :c  
**JustHunky:** I mean, you could still go?  
**JustHunky:** This was supposed to be a group thing, but just because Pidge and I can't go, don't let that hold you back.  
**JustHunky:** Go see your man, Lance.

 **shiftyborb:** maybe this will work out in our favor, hunk. less chance of them fucking where we can hear it. they can get it all out of their systems while we're not there lmao.

 **TattleTailor69:** guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys :ccccccc  
**TattleTailor69:** keith is it still cool if i come visit you?

 **RealCryptid:** of course, Lance  
**RealCryptid:** why wouldn't it be?

 **JustHunky:** Awwwwwwwwww.  <3

* * *

**TattleTailor69:** wake up

 **RealCryptid:** no

 **TattleTailor69:** im almost @ the bus stop ;)

 **RealCryptid:** fuck  
**RealCryptid:** be there in 10

Lance yawned and stretched, starting to gather his things from around his seat. He was amazingly, spectacularly tired. Turns out a twelve hour bus ride across part of the country was kind of exhausting. He had nodded off where he could, but it was cold even with his blanket and the ride was bumpy. Plus, he was too worried he would end up laying on the person next to him or something embarrassing like that.

His back made a satisfying noise when he stood up. It was about, from what he could guess, maybe eight AM here. It was all parched, red desert for miles around. Even with the sparse cluster of shops around the tiny terminal, it was hard to ignore just how foreign it all felt. Lance had always grown up surrounded by people from as far back as he could remember. Such a little town with so few people was mind blowing that it even existed. How could they stand it?

Still, Lance grabbed his suitcase from the luggage hold under the bus. Keith would be here any minute if he wasn't already, and Lance wanted to make sure he looked good. He felt like he smelled like a barn after being shuttled around like a cow from bus to bus all night, plus sitting in stale air for hours on end. He knew he had bags under his eyes, too. Much more of this and he would break out.

Moving to the front, Lance waited. He was nervous. They were the only things keeping him awake at the moment. Soon he would be seeing Keith in _person_ and that was kind of blowing his mind. Lance was almost tempted to start biting his nails again, as if that would help the situation. Instead he stared out at the cracked streets of the small town and tried to image what it was like to call these dusty roads home. Lonely, maybe.

There was the rumble of a motor coming closer, one that made Lance's heart shoot into his throat. Around the corner came a pretty red motorbike, shining a lovely chrome sheen in the morning light. It was one he had seen for the last few years as an icon next to Keith's name.

Atop it sat the man himself, Lance watched with bated breath as he pulled into a nearby parking space and dropped the kickstand. A moment later he was standing and pulling the basic red helmet off his head.

For a second, it was like slow-mo in Lance's head. Keith was there, in his stupid red jacket Lance had made fun of once, and that sinfully black t-shirt, and some faded jeans that were ragged at the knees. His hair was kind of mussed up from the helmet or maybe just sleep, but it still curled in the cutest way around Keith's shoulders. And gods, those eyes. Looking straight at him in a way that rocked Lance to his very soul. He was fucking smitten bad and he knew it.

Then it ended, and Lance realized that the two of them were just kind of looking at each other and waiting for the other to react. Slowly, a grin spread itself over Lance's face. He had wanted to act cool about this, but he was just too excited and right on that perfect edge of sleep deprived to not have any shame. He could be embarrassed later.

"Keith!" Abandoning his bags, Lance skipped forward in partial run and lunged at Keith. The other man made a chocked noise when Lance barreled into him, a solid weight that barely kept them both upright as Lance pushed his weight onto him and wrapped his arms around him for a tight hug. The helmet clattered on the ground and Lance felt arms wrapped back around his middle. Keith felt very muscular and... nice in his arms, but that was something for Lance to ruminate on later when he was less sleepy.

"Ugh, you drama queen. Just had to make a scene." Keith snarked up at him when Lance got back on his own two feet. Keith wasn't much shorter than him, maybe just an inch or two, but Lance kind of liked how Keith had to tilt his head up so their noses could brush. Even thought he was griping, Lance could see the grin playing on Keith's face and the mischief in his eyes. He also kept his hands firmly on Lance's hips, a comfortable weight. Lance really wanted to kiss him right then. He only resisted because his breath probably stunk from the bus ride.

"You love it." And Keith flushed the cutest shade of pink. He didn't deny it, instead pulling away to grab the helmet off the ground. He shoved it in Lance's hands before he went to grab Lance's things. At first he wasn't sure how they would fit it on the bike, but then he noticed one of those sidecar things that looked like it had been hooked on. Keith shoved his suitcase in and strapped it down before getting on the bike himself.

"You coming?" He raised a brow and started the bike so it purred like a kitten. Keith seemed pleased and Lance shoved the helmet on his head to hide how flustered it made him, climbing on behind him. "Hold on to me, alright?"

"Wait, don't you have a helmet?" Lance tried to position himself, clinging to Keith's midsection. The bike's rumbling between his thighs and being pressed do close to Keith was nice in another way he would need to examine later.

"Nah, only grabbed the one. It's alright. Red's good to me." Keith revved the engine before Lance could protest, peeling out of the lot. Keith drove too fast and took turns too hard, but it was worth it when they were out of the town and on the open road. Lance was scared in a good kind of way as society was left behind, past the need for asphalt. You could barely tell the road that Keith turned down was a road at all if not for the tire tracks left in the dust and dirt. It was kind of magical in a way that Lance could never share; the way the sun was risingover the flat red land made it seem to shine as it went on forever.

Soon enough something came up into view. Lance had always made fun of Keith for living in a 'shack' in the desert.... but that actually wasn't true. They stopped in front of a large building that looked almost like a hunting lodge, large and imposing. You could hoast a whole pack of people in here, two or three dozen at once. There were also little cabins speckled out around it and into the distance as far as Lance could see. Like a whole colony had once lived out here or something.

Sure, it was a little beat up and dated in places, but it was still pretty cool. Lance could hardly believe that Keith owned all of this, all of the land around it for miles and miles too. While Lance didn't know the specifics of how it came into Keith's hands, apparently it had something to do with him being the only 'heir' when he turned 18. Keith had been bounced around in the state system since he was three, when his parents died. This was part of their legacy they had passed on to him somehow.

Lance didn't really understand it, but it was pretty freaking cool.

When he climbed off the bike, Lance was surprised by how his legs shook like jelly. He almost fell over until Keith grabbed him, holding him steady and laughing softly at his boyfriend. Lance gasped and leaned against him.

"You're so mean to me."

"Maybe. You'll get used to the bike." When Lance was stable enough on his own, Keith let go and grabbed the bags in the side car. He yawned as he made his way up the steps and onto the front porch of the lodge. Apparently, Keith hadn't even bothered to lock the place, cause he pushed one of the wooden double doors open and stepped inside.

Lance followed, only hesitating for a second before he slid through the opening. It was kind of dark. He could make out a lot of furniture sitting around with dust covers on, possibly not touched in many years. The entrance area did seem much like a lodge or hotel, with lots of seats and an open area that branched out. There were at least four hallways that Lance could see from here, plus a stairway that curved up into more darkness. Keith was headed deeper inside, towards one of the middle two hallways where a faint blue light was shining from.

"This place has, like, a billion rooms, so you can pick whichever one you want." Keith paused in front of a cracked door down the hall, the one where the light was coming from. Lance could just make out how red his face was. "But, uh.... Since we're dating now, and it's not going too fast, you could.... sleep with me?"

"Why would I pass up the chance to sleep with my boyfriend? I mean, we've only been dating a few days, but I've known you, like, ever. You're not going to hurt me." That seemed to cheer Keith up, who pushed open the door and dragged the bags inside.

Keith's 'room' probably didn't start out as a bedroom. It was a large space with lots of wooden bookshelves built into the wall and a lot more of that dust-ruffled furniture shoved into the corners. In the middle of the room was one of those large, in floor lounge areas. It looked like all the couches that had once lined it had been removed, and instead it was filled to the brim with pillows and blankets and lots of other things like that. A dresser had been dragged down from who-knows-where with some of Keith's junk on top. The side of the room closer to the circle of fluff had a large flatscreen that was turned on, some game system turned on but paused on the main menu. Keith dropped the bags at the side and tugged his boots off, then flopped face first into the pile of blankets face first with a content noise.

"Jesus, Keith." Lance was.... kind of dumbfounded. He knew that Keith lived on his own, and knew some details of things, but he would have never guessed that _this_ was how he lived. So he just stood at the edge of the 'bed' and stared Keith down. He kind of wanted to throw himself down into it and sleep for a hundred years, but his want to clean up was stronger. "You got a bathroom in this place or do you just piss outside?"

"Funny." Keith grunted and rolled over onto his back. He stared up at Lance with half lidded eyes and yawned wide. "Go out the door you came in, and it's down the hall. First door on your left. Towels and stuff are in the closet in there."

"Your bathroom has a closet?"

".... yes?"

"Lord." Lance sighed and unzipped his bag, pulling out a change of clothes and his bag of toiletries. Like hell he was going to come all the way out here just to get a bad patch of acne or something. He made his way down the hall and found the bathroom with minor effort involved even if it was dark. Had Keith never heard of lights before?

Lance let out a low whistle when he flipped the bathroom light on. It was bigger than his bedroom back home, with a large shower where at least four people could fit plus one of those massive jet tub that could comfortably seat double what the shower could. The sink set was a double, and Keith had a few products sitting out. There was a door tucked into the corner, and when Lance opened it he was surprised it wasn't just a little rinky closet, but a full room he could walk into. There was a washer and dryer tucked into the corner, surrounded by shelves that held dozens of soft, fluffy towels and spare shampoos. Keith was fucking ready and Lance had never had any idea.

"Shit. Shit, shit." He hissed through his teeth. Lance remembered to shoot his mom a few texts that he had arrived, he was safe, he was with Keith and was going to shower and lay down for a nap and he loved her, then he stripped down and headed for the shower. He was very interested in that tub, but that was an indulgence for later.

Lance scalded himself once before he figured out the knobs, then he took a nice, long shower and scrubbed the bus smell off his skin. He felt sleepy and steamy when he was done, and only pulled on his sleep pants and left the sleep shirt on the counter with his dirty clothes and phone. He could grab that later when he got up. Hopefully Keith wouldn't mind his little mess.

When Lance made it back to the not-bedroom, the tv had been turned off so it was darker than before. Lance could kind of make out the 'bed', so he inched towards it. He didn't want to just fall in in case he landed on Keith, so he got down on his hands and knees when he got to the edge and crawled in. It felt like he was being sucked down into the plushness a few times, but eventually he found Keith's arm and flopped down next to him. His boyfriend was snoring softly, but stirred as Lance made himself comfortable.

"You okay?" Keith yawned again and shifted, rolling over so they were nose to nose in the nest. Lance hummed in response, which seemed to be good enough for Keith, who draped a blanket over him so they could share.

"How do you afford all of this?" Lance mumbled into a pillow. He wasn't sure that Keith even heard him, cause all he could hear was Keith's deep and sleepy breathing. But, it was a good question. As far as Lance knew, Keith didn't have a job. He kind of just sat around most of the day online or worked on his bike or just worked out in general. All this land, the tv, the water, and electricity.... there had to be something more here.

"My parents," Keith finally spoke, low and timid next to him. "They left me this place and, uh..... a lot of money. Like.... a whole lot. I guess from this place?"

"Oh. Okay." Then. "What's did this place used to be?" It was easier to talk like this, in the dark like it was all some secret between them.

"Dunno." Keith shifted again, Lance glanced up and saw that Keith was kind of leaning over him now, a dark shadow. His eyes met his even in the gloom since they were so close. "I only have one living family member. Named Takashi? A cousin. Never met him. He's off somewhere else in the military.... Only talked to him once, through an email. I asked but I'm waiting for him to answer me."

"It's kind of weird. Kind of cool, too." Lance gave a soft laugh. "Guess I bagged a rich one, eh?"

Keith chuckled back, and it was deep and rumbled in a way that made Lance shiver. "Yeah, guess so." Another pause. "Lance, um, can I kiss you?"

"Uh," Lance inhaled sharply. His voice was breathier than he wanted it to be. "Yeah."

The shadow moved, a hand bracing next to Lance's head. He more felt it than saw it, how it made the pillows next to him dip down from the weight. Then Keith wasn't just leaning over him, but actually over him, hovering, nose to nose again but with intent. Something coiled heavy in Lance's stomach when he met Keith's eyes. Half lidded and wanting.

Then their lips met. It was soft and tentative at first. Keith's lips were a little chapped, but it was still enjoyable. Lance snaked a hand up to curl his finger in the hair at the nape of his neck. It didn't take much effort for Lance to tug him down a little more, let their lips slot together and naturally deepen the kiss. Lance could vaguely taste mint on Keith's tongue as it slid into his mouth, warm and wet and a little sloppy but still perfect all the same. Perfect for him, for right now, for their first kiss of what Lance hoped would be many, many more.

It didn't take much more than that for things to escalate, at their own steady pace. In the dark, it was hard to tell how long, really. They could have been there making out for a minute or hours, but that didn't matter to Lance. Keith had nudged Lance's thighs apart so he could rest between them. The weight was nice and it barred him into the pillows. Keith's hands were all over him and his were all over Keith. In his hair, peeking under his shirt, tracing his hips.... it was all too much but not enough. Lance felt hot and that coil in his stomach had leeched down to his groin, interest showing in the loose flannel.

Lance made a soft noise he would deny fervently when Keith nipped his lip just right, causing him to buck his hips. The slow grind of his hard cock pressing against Keith's through his straining jeans was a lot better than he had expected. A shiver of anticipation passed through him, but then Keith let him go and sat up. He was panting softly.

"Lance," Keith sounded wrecked. Lance was pleased with himself, cause _he_ had done that, and they hadn't even moved on to heavy petting or anything yet. His hands slid down Lance's bare chest and to his hips, where his sleep pants had come loose and slung low on his hips. "Is this too fast? I can stop. I don't- don't wanna push you."

"I'm fine." Oh shit, was that his voice? Lance flushed at how husky he sounded to his own ears. "Take your pants off. You shouldn't wear jeans to bed, anyway."

Keith froze for a second, and Lance could see the almost predatory grin on his face. There was a soft click and a zip as he undid his pants, shaking his hips to shimmy out of them. "No penetration yet." Keith lifted himself up enough to drag his pants off his legs. There was the sound of fabric on fabric as Keith tossed his pants somewhere when they were off.

"Kay." Lance was glad Keith had some boundaries. He honestly wasn't ready for that, not right now, but he just wanted so bad. He wanted to get his hands on Keith's dick, and for Keith to get his hands on his, and he just wanted to feel good and make his boyfriend feel good and.... fuck, he was glad that Keith had more sense than him sometimes. This was too much.

Keith pulled off his shirt for good measure, and bare-chested with just his boxers on he settled over Lance again. Keith kissed him hot and hard but was more focused on grinding their hips together. Lance hissed in pleasure and arched his back into it, needing more friction. It was slow and hot and he could feel his pants slowly forming a wet spot where the head of his dick was pressed. That somehow made it better, even if the two of them were just rutting against each other like the hopeless virgins they were.

With a little more self-control, Lance pushed Keith off of himself right before he felt that tell-tale tightness that meant he was about to finish. He kind of wanted this to last a little longer, maybe not cum in his pants during his first sexual experience with another person. Keith blinked and looked hurt for a second, and Lance could see the apology and asking if he had gone to far or whatever nonsense Keith was going to try and blame himself for.

Lance shuts him up with a kiss and by bravely shoving his hand down the front of Keith's boxers.

Keith squawks into his mouth, and it's probably the least sexy thing that Lance has ever heard in his life, but he just giggles against him and experimentally wraps his fingers around him. Keith's thicker than Lance, sitting hot and heavy in his hand. He nips down his chin and rests his face in the crook of Keith's shoulder. The position they're in is kind of uncomfortable for Lance, but he's more focused on learning all the soft spots of Keith's cock that makes his breath shake. Lance gathered a few beads of precum onto his thumb and smeared it around, hoping it would be enough to not chafe or something equally terrible.

Lance started to pump his hand, grip loose and just shy of teasing. For the moment he didn't want to get Keith off he just.... wanted to touch him. By the little 'fuck, fuck fuck' being chanted softly next to his ear, Lance must have been doing something right. Really he was just trying to touch Keith the way he touched himself.

Then his hand was being pulled away, and Keith was on him again. Lance grunted as Keith manhandled him, tugging him so his back was against Keith's chest. Keith's boxers had gotten pulled down and his cock was resting, hot and hard, against Lance's ass. His bare ass, too, because Keith pulled his pants down to Lance's knees, freeing his straining dick so it bounced in the air.

"Lance, _fuck_!" Keith kept panting in his ear, one hand holding onto him tightly at the hip. The other Keith brought to his mouth and he actually spit in, which was kind of gross, but Lance only lamented about it for about .5 seconds before that slick hand was wrapped around his hard-on. Lance moaned low and bucked his hips into Keith's fist, fucking himself into it.

Keith's grip was just a razor's edge shy of being too tight. It was a kind of pleasure-pain that Lance hadn't ever experienced before, but fuck if he didn't want more of it. It was almost too rough the way that Keith touched him, almost. Was this how Keith touched himself?

That thought, of Keith touching his own dick like this, was what sent Lance over the edge. He moaned loud and high, Keith not stopping and pulling him into the not-quite-oversensitive-pain of too much before stopping his hand. He pulled away, Lance's cum in his palm, as Lance panted to try and catch his breath.

Lance slumped forward some, orgasm still buzzing in his veins, and he glanced back at Keith. His boyfriend stared at his white stained palm for a few moments before wrapped it around his own cock, smearing his cum on himself as if it would help him jack off. Lance swallowed hard and felt a shiver run down his spine, but he couldn't get it back up right now if he tried.

Still, Lance didn't want Keith to have to get off on his own. An idea struck him, so he positioned himself so he was on his hands and knees, ass up. "You ever heard of intercrural?"

"What?" Keith's hand stopped, eyes laser focused on Lance's bare ass before him. Lance gave it a little shake, just because he could, and grinned.

"It's where you fuck someone's thighs. No penetration, but it still feels good apparently? Wanna give it a try?"

Instead of answering out loud, Keith let himself go and moved behind Lance. He tried to push his knees together, a little unsure of himself. He had never done this before, but he had seen it in porn before. Shit, did they need lube for this? Lance wasn't sure. Oh well. He wasn't going to back out now, and he trusted Keith to stop if something was hurting him.

Keith hovered behind him, on his knees, and Lance could feel the heat coming off of him in waves. His dick was pressed against the back of his legs, then he grabbed Lance's hips before guiding himself between him. It felt kind of weird. Lance was torn between wanting to squeeze his thighs together as hard as he could, but also letting them fall open. He settled for squeezing them together, Keith's dick resting still until he heard a soft 'that's good' behind him.

Keith started moving, and it felt slick and warm between his legs. Keith's cock would brush against his own, making Lance shiver as little shocks of pleasure raced through him. It didn't take long for Keith to finish with Lance's name on his tongue, painting Lance's legs before he pulled away.

The two collapsed together on their backs, sweaty and panting. Lance couldn't even image the mess they had made or were. He could feel the cum already starting to dry on his thighs. Then they rolled into each other, heads bowed together, and Lance wasn't sure who started giggling first, but they were soon both laughing loud and hard as they clung to one another. A childish giddiness and pure happiness was burning in his gut.

Eventually they stopped and Keith pulled away. He made his way out of the bed of blankets. Exhaustion was taking over Lance, his long journey and then the vigorous activity they participated in making his drowsy. The last thing that Lance registered before he dozed off was Keith climbing back into bed and brushing him off with a damp towel.

* * *

It was darker, somehow, when Lance woke back up. Before, the morning's light had been fighting to get past the thick curtains, giving just enough light to notice when your eyes adjusted. Now, it was pitch black and Lance couldn't even see his hand in front of his face when he moved. He was disoriented when he sat up and cold, so cold, the blankets having been pulled from his naked body sometimes in his sleep. Fumbling around, he couldn't feel Keith anywhere.

Sitting up, Lance rubbed his eyes until stars bloomed behind his eyelids. There was a shuffling in the corner, in the far part of the room, loud enough to make Lance pause and look in that direction. He couldn't see anything, of course, but warnings of danger tingled in his gut. It almost sounded like the scrape of claws on wood.

"Keith?" Whatever it was stilled. Lance's heart started to pound in his chest. He was being stupid. It was probably just Keith being weird or something, but still he scrambled to stand up. He felt exposed since he was still nude, but he couldn't grasp onto a blanket that he could pull over his shoulders. He walked blindly until his foot hit the edge of the circle, then he pulled himself up with his foot slapping against the chilled hardwood.

Hands out, Lance staggered forwards again, slow and steady as he tried to make sure he didn't trip over anything. His hand hit the wall after much too long stumbling in open air. He stayed pressed against the wall and ran his hand up and down it, trying to find a lightswitch or doorway or anything.

His hand brushed the light first, flicking it on. After pinching his eyes shut from the pain of the brightness, Lance wished that he hadn't.

Lance was closer to the side of the room with all the books and extra furniture. A few more steps and he would have been tripping over an ottoman. He was pinned, alone, vulnerable, without an exit. On the other side of the room was a fully transformed Wolf.

It was between himself and the door. A massive creature with dark brown fur, bigger than anything Lance had ever seen before. Wolves didn't show this side of themselves often, so Lance had heard they were big he never imaged.... this big. It towered a good two feet over him, down on all fours with stretched out limbs and fuzzy body. More animal than man, long snout showing off sharp fangs as it's lips twitched into a snarl. Those big, dark gray eyes stared at him with no humanity. This creature was just an animal right now and nothing more.

This thing was Keith.

It took a step forward and Lance started to cry. Fear seized his chest but smoothed over into a frigid calm. "The signs were all there." The voice of the model on tv echoed in his mind, "sleeping a lot, foster care system, a lot of halflings don't even know, natural impulses" scattered and together all at once. Lance had the truth all along and he had just... ignored it. Ignored what was going around around him.

Lance sobbed softly when the Wolf was in his face, sniffing his wet cheeks as it growled. The tail behind it started to wag, almost, maybe a flicker of recognition somewhere deep inside of there. Those massive jaws parted and Lance was staring down it's throat, at the massive canines ready to rip his throat out and feast on his lifeblood.

The truth had been there.

_The truth had been there._

**_The truth had been there._ **

Gingerly, Lance lifted his hands to pet Keith's muzzle.

Keith stopped, jaws so close to snapping down.

Keith stopped.

Just. For. A. Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i got the prompt 'make a vore joke in a fic' from one of my friends.... and this happened.
> 
> jokes on them, the entire fucking fic is a vore joke.
> 
> Okay, that's not true. The joke Lance made at the start about Keith likening 'tasty, taasy organs' full filled the prompt. Everything after was just details to finish the story itself.
> 
> did lance get eaten by werewolf keith??? did keith snap out of it lat second??? i leave that up for you to decide.
> 
> this fic's name comes from the [song with the same name, by meatloaf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqwZLe-hNMU). it's also what inspired it partially lol.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumbles](http://ancientnapdragon.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [my heart almost leapt out of my throat afterwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164614) by [tinysweetscat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat)
  * [I'd Do Anything For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084702) by [MonocerosRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonocerosRex/pseuds/MonocerosRex)




End file.
